


Group [BBS]

by immortal_insanity



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_insanity/pseuds/immortal_insanity
Summary: AU where each of the BBS boys go to a music place and learn to play rock music and relationship shit happens along the way like love triangles, unsure feelings, flirtiness, etc.you get the ideawill switch between chats and third person





	Group [BBS]

**Author's Note:**

> Background info
> 
> Everyone is in high school  
> Bryce and Smii7y are brothers bc I can do whatever the fuck I want  
> despite being brothers, Bryce and Smit go to different high schools bc of social reasons  
> Bryce, Smit, Craig, Cody, Daithi, Marcel, and Jon are all super fucking close  
> Ryan, Tyler, Luke, Anthony, and Scotty are also super fucking close  
> Brock, Brian, and John are also super fucking close  
> Evan and Lui are super fucking close with everyone  
> Tyler and Ryan live in the same neighborhood  
> Craig, Cody, Ryan, Tyler, Anthony, Scotty, Lui and Evan all go to the same high school  
> Brian and Luke go to the same high school  
> Brock and John go to the same high school  
> Jon goes to a private school  
> Marcel and Daithi go to the same private school  
> Bryce is in a high school by himself  
> Smit is in a high school by himself  
> Jon and Luke are dating but Jon's feelings are complicated and everyone but Luke can tell
> 
> Evan - Plays Guitar - Canadian Owl  
> Jon - Plays Bass - water incoherent  
> Tyler - Plays drums - Im changing my name bc Craig and Bryce are winey  
> Craig - Sings - Muni Ledd  
> Brock - Plays bass, guitar, and sings - Moose Mom™  
> Brian - Sings - Terminator Dad™  
> Daithi - Plays guitar and sings - One Potato To Rule Them All  
> Lui - Sings and plays drums - Monki  
> Marcel - Plays guitar, bass, drums, piano, and sings - Salt Shaker  
> Scotty - Plays guitar - scooter boi  
> Cody - Plays guitar and bass - cat lover  
> Anthony - Plays bass - Spare some change?  
> Smii7y - Sings and plays guitar - Milk Hoe™  
> John - Plays, guitar, piano, and sings - kryoz myself to sleep  
> Luke - Plays drums and guitar - Luke Pattersatan  
> Ryan - Plays Guitar and Sings - squeezed wiener  
> Bryce - Plays guitar, piano, and sings - Bryce McPure

**_[June 12, 3:43 PM; _bryce.wants.happiness_, _tylerwildcat27, Canadian Owl, cat lover, kryoz myself to sleep, minila6d, scooter boi, squeezed wiener, x_luke.tho]_ **

****

**minila6d -** _Today at 3:43 PM_

Hey

**_tylerwildcat27** \- _Today at 3:45 AM_

Shut the fuck up craig

**minila6d** \- _Today at 3:47 AM_

But what did I do

I just got here wtf

aLSO

our names are still set to our default user names

**x_luke.tho** \- _Today at 3:50 AM_

yeah and????

**minila6d** \- _Today at 3:51 AM_

it’s cringy

 

 **_bryce.wants.happiness_** \- _Today at 3:52_

tbh it really is

 

 **Muni Ledd** \- _Today at 3:54_

This is better

 

 **Bryce McPure** \- _Today at 3:56_

I agree

 

 **Luke Pattersatan** \- _Today at 3:57_

Fine

This is okay

 

 **Canadian Owl** – _Today at 3:57_

WE’RE GOING TO GROUP TODAY RIGHT????

 

 **scooter boi** – _Today at 3:58_

ye

we are

it’s Monday

sooo

 

 **Im changing my name** **bc Craig and Bryce are winey** – _Today at 3:58_

Ofc we are

 

 **Muni Ledd** – _Today at 3:58_

On behalf of both me and Bryce

FUCK YOU TYLER

 

 **Im changing my name bc Craig and Bryce are winey** \- _Today at 3:59_

WHEN AND WHERE BITCH

 

 **kryoz myself to sleep** – _Today at 4:00_

crayler confirmed

 

 **Muni Ledd** – _Today at 4:00_

Wot

 

 **squeezed wiener** – _Today at 4:01_

they are platonic lovers jfc

 

 **kryoz myself to sleep** – _Today at 4:01_

like you and Bryce?

 

 **Bryce McPure** – _Today at 4:01_

….

 

 **squeezed wiener** – _Today at 4:02_

OKAY NO

JOHN I WILL HURT YOU

I WILL STAB YOUR PENIS WITH A PENCIL

 

 **Muni Ledd** – _Today at 4:03_

Same

 

 **kryoz myself to sleep** - _Today at 4:03_

YOU CAN FIGHT ME DURING GROUP

I WILL SHOVE MY GUITAR UP YOUR ASS

 

 **Milk Hoe™** _\- Today at 4:04_

Okay idc what anyone says bryan is end game as well as Crayler so stfu and accept it

Accept the ships

Sail the ships

 

 **Im changing my name bc Craig and Bryce are winey** – Today at _4:05_

Im going to run this hsip into an iceberg and let it sink like the titanic

***ship

Fuck

 

 **scooter boi** – _Today at 4:06_

hsip

 

 **cat lover** – _Today at 4:06_

you know

im just peacefully trying to get my bass and guitar together

and all that shit

bc I have a lesson in 15 mins

but im getting spammed with these messages

 

 **scooter boi** – _Today at **4:07**_

youre welc

 

 **Canadian Owl** – _Today at 4:08_

Has anyone seen Jon

 

 **Luke Pattersatan** – _Today at 4:08_

^^^

I wanna talk to my bf

 

 **squeezed wiener** – _Today at 4:09_

Oh please

He is going to break up with you

 

 **Luke Pattersatan** _– Today at 4:10_

Stop being a fuck

 

 **Canadian Owl** – _Today at 4:10_

@water incoherent 

Call me when you can Jon

Hopefully before group

Thank

 

 **cat lover** – _Today at 4:11_

im leaving now

 

 **Milk Hoe™** \- _Today at 4:12_

See you at group

And also

Luke

He might as well when Even acts more like a boyfriend to him then you do

John acts like more of a boyf riend to me then you do to Jon

Jonaven is a ship now

Fuck Joke

Joke is exactly what its name implies

A joke

 

 **kryoz myself to sleep** – _Today at 4:15_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

tbh I can’t disagree tho

 

 **Bryce McPure** – _Today at 4:18_

If you guys are fighting at group a stg

I do not want to deal with that

And stop making Luke salty

~~Even if it is true~~

 

 **Luke Pattersatan** – _Today at 4:19_

BRYCE

 

 **Bryce McPure** _– Today at **4:20**_

Gtg to group byeeeeeeeeeeeee

Come on Smit

 

 **Milk Hoe™** \- _Today at **4:20**_

Awwww

Bye

 

**Im changing my name bc Craig and Bryce are winey** _– Today at 4:21_

Yeah okay we should all start going now group starts at five

 

**Muni Ledd** _– Today at 4:22_

Yeah

See ya there

 

 **Im changing my name bc Craig and Bryce are winey** – _Today at 4:23_

bye


End file.
